The Day That Everything Changed
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Yes, another "bad boy changed by love" story, but I think mine's unique because it continues on after he changes. Austin and his friends are just all around bad people. No one could change them, and believe me, they've tried! That is of course until one day when they're bullying Tobey Dawson, and his big sister, Ally, comes up. What'll happen next? AU. You-Tube format. T safe
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Austin, Nick, Jake, Lance, and Zac are selfish, rude, shallow, players, jerks, and bullies. Many have tried to change them for the better, but none of them succeed. No one thinks they can ever change, and the boys don't want to. Well, until one day when they're bullying their favorite "prey", and meet someone...

***In the Miami Mall***

***Austin/Nick/Jake/Lance/Zac walking around***

**Beggar: *comes-up to them* **Any spare change?

**Zac:** Sure, here you go. *puts 5 dollars in the beggar's cup*

**Beggar:** Thankyou! *starts walking away*

**Zac: * pulls a string and the 5 dollars come back*** *starts laughing* HAHAHAHA!

**Austin/Nick/Jake/Lance-** *laugh too* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

***They keep walking***

**Nick:** Hey look, A "Lost Dog" sign. *walks over to it*

**Others:** Yeah…

**Nick:** Uh huh…*rips the sign-off*

**All:** *laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

***They keep walking***

***A basketball rolls over in front of Jake***

***Jake picks it up***

**Kid:** Hey! Toss it back!

**Jake:** You mean this?

**Kid:** Yeah!

**Jake:** OK. *gets a pin and pops it*

**Kid:** Hey!

**Jake: **Here! ***tosses deflated ball back to the kid***

**Kid:** *catches it* *under his breath* Jerk!

**All:** *laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lance:** Great one! But watch this. *walks over to a little girl* Hey there!

**2 year old girl:** Hi!

**Lance:** I bet that lollipop's good, right?

**2 year old girl:** Yeah! It's the bestest lolli evers!

**Lance:** Really? Can I see it?

**2 year old girl:** Ummm…OK.

**Lance:** Thankyou! ***grabs the lollipop and throws it on the ground and it breaks***

**2 year old girl:** Hey! You breaked my lolli!

**Lance:** So?

**2 year old girl:**Meanie! *runs crying to her mom*

**Lance:** *goes back to the guys* What you think?

**Guys:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Best one yet!

***They keep walking***

**Austin:** Hey, there's Tobey Dawson! *points somewhere* *looks at the guys and smiles evilly* You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Other:** *says without looking at each other* *smiles evilly too* Oh Yeah!

***Tobey just walking home from school and minding his own business***

**Austin: *comes-out of nowhere*** Hey, Little Mister!

**Jake:** ***come-out too*** Yeah, hey!

******Tobey:** Go away!

**Lance: *comes-out*** Aww, you don't mean that.

*******Tobey** rolls his eyes and tries to leave* 

**Zac: *blocks him*** Hey guys, I think Little Mister here is trying leave.

**Nick:** ***shows-up*** I think you're right Zac!

***They start closing in on Tobey***

**Austin:** Ohh! You don't want to that, do you?

**Lance:** You don't if you know what's good for you!

***Jake pushes ****Tobey***

***They all start pushing ****Tobey***

***Zac pushes Tobey to Nick, but Nick moves so ****Tobey** can fall to the ground* 

***Austin/Jake/Lance/Nick/Zac laugh***

*******Tobey** tries to get-up but Lance pushes him down again*

******Tobey:** Hey!

**Lance: **(sarcastic) Oh I'm sorry! (HA!)

**Jake:** What ya gonna do about?

**Nick:** Go crying to your mommy? ***over exaggerated, fake cry***

***Austin/Jake/Lance/Zac fake cry too***

**Teenage Girl:** *comes up behind Tobey* Hey, that's my brother you're talking to!

***********Tobey** smiles seeing her and stands-up while Austin/Nick/Jake/Lance/Zac look-up and see her*

**Nick:** Woah! Little Mister's, big sister, is HOT!

**Jake:** *nods* Yea-huh!

***Zac hot-girl whistles _(1)_***

***Austin totally slack-jawed and speechless***

**Lance:** Wait, you're related to this little weasel? *gestures to Tobey*

**Teenage Girl:** Yeah! I am! ***crosses her arms*** Whatcha gonna do about it, boys?

***Lance just stammers***

**Teenage Girl: **Yeah! That's what I thought! ***turns to ********Tobey*** Come on, Tobey. We don't need theses bullies.

**Tobey:** OK.

***They start walking away***

**Tobey:** *smiles* Thanks, Ally!

**Ally:** *smiles too* No problem, Tobey! Anytime!

***Austin/Nick/Jake/Lance/Zac can't hear Ally/Tobey anymore***

**Lance:** Come on, guys. Let's go.

***They all start walking except for Austin who's just standing there ***

**Jake:** Austin, you coming?

***Austin still just standing there, in a trance***

**Jake: ***waves his hand in front of Austin's face* Hello? Earth to Planet Austin?

***Nothing***

**Jake:** AUSTIN!

**Austin:** *snaps-out of it* What? What I miss?

**Jake:** You don't like that girl, do you?

**Austin:** Jake, I just met her. _**(2)**_

**Jake:** Good! We better go. The guys will be wondering where we went. ***starts walking***

**Austin:** OK. ***looks the way Ally left and starts walking with Jake***

* * *

**Things to Know_  
__(1)_** _Sorry, I don't know the actual term so I just did my best (though it might be called wolf-whistle but I don't know?_).  
_**(2)** Notice the wording...Eh! Eh!_  
-Nick looks like Nicholas Braun. Jake looks like Jake T. Austin. Lance looks like Austin Butler. Zac looks like Zac Efron. (You can see I spent a lot of time on the names, huh? :D) I have nothing against these people, just so you know, I just think they could pull off the bad-boy look and attitude. Tobey looks like CJ Adams. I hope I don't need to tell you what Ally and Austin look like.  
-OK, so I know that they beginning part was a little weird. I needed to make them act mean but I didn't want to make them swear or say anything inappropriate. Why? Well, because I read my stories too and I don't like reading stories like that.

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Austin & Ally nor the actors I imagine them as.

**JoeyJar99's Message**  
**So, peoples, should I upload more chapters? Or was it dumb? Hm?**

**That was the first chapter of The Day That Everything Changed. I hope you liked it! Later! Over-and-Out! Live long and prosper!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

*****Later that Day*****

***Tobey sitting on a bench, reading a book***

**Austin: ***starts walking towards him***** Hey! I wanna talk to you! _**(1)**_

**Tobey:** (scared) I gave you guys all my lunch money earlier! I swear!

******Austin:** *next to him now* Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down! It's just me. I'm here on a personal visit.

******Tobey:** (less scared but a little cautious) Oh. OK.

******Austin:** *sits down* I want to know about your family.

**Tobey:** What?

**Austin:** Did I stutter!

**Tobey:** No! No!

******Austin:** *relaxes* Good. Now tell me about your family.

**Tobey:** What do you want to know?

**Austin:** I don't know. Are they dead?... Are they in the hospital?... Are they…single?

**Tobey:** Well, all my family's alive. And no one's hospitalized…

**Austin:** Good…Good…

**Tobey:** And obviously my parents aren't available, but my sister is.

**Austin:** Really?

**Tobey:** Yeah.

**Austin:** Interesting…Her name's Ally, right?

**Tobey:** Right.

******Austin:** Tell me more about her.

**Tobey:** Like what?

**Austin:** Like...why haven't I seen her around before.

**Tobey:** She just moved here from Delaware. We all lived there before we moved to Florida, but her room wasn't done yet, so she lived with our aunt until they were done.

**Austin:** So why did I see her earlier today.

**Tobey:** Because now, after school we meet in the Food Court then walk home together.

******Austin:** Cool. Cool…Where does she go to school?

**Tobey:** I forget the name, but I think it's the same one you go too.

**Austin:** Cool. *lightly hits Tobey's arm* Thanks, Tobey.

**Tobey:** Y-You just called me Tobey?

**Austin:** Yeah. That is your name right?

**Tobey:** Right. I just didn't know you knew it was. I thought you thought it was Dweeb, or Weasel, or Little Mister... _**(2)**_

**Austin:** Well, as I said, this is a personal visit. I thought it I would call you by your real name. Got a problem with that?

**Tobey:** No.

**Austin:** Good. Bye.

**Tobey:** Wait. Why did you want to know about my family?

**Austin:** *thinks* So…I could get you where it really hurts! Now bye!

**Tobey:** Bye!

***Austin leaves***

**Tobey:** Weird. ***continues reading his book***

* * *

*****The Next Day at School*****

***At Ally's locker***

***Ally's taking books out***

***Austin come-up to her on the side of the locker door***

******Austin:** *smiles* Hey, Babe!

**Ally:** *looks at him* My name's Ally, _not _Babe.

**Austin:** It should be. *checks her out* Fits you better.

***Ally rolls her eyes, goes back to her locker***

******Austin:** So I was thinking,we're going out tonight?

******Ally:** No. ***closes her locker and starts walking away***

**Austin:** Great. So I'll pick you up a– Wait! ***starts following her*** Did you just say no? To me?

**Ally:** Yep. *still walking away*

**Austin:** *stops a second (shocked by what she said) then follows her again* Why?

******Ally:** *stops and turns around* Cause you're a rude, stuck-up jerk who bullies my brother. There's no way I would go out with a guy like you. If you change your attitude, I MIGHT consider it. *laughs a little* Like that's gonna happen.

***Austin tries to object but can't say anything***

******Ally:** Can't object, can you?

***Austin still doesn't say anything***

******Ally:** Yeah… ***turns around and leaves* **

***Austin just standing there confused, has his mouth open, watches her leave***

* * *

*****That Night in Austin's Bedroom*****

******Austin:** *talking to himself in the mirror that's in his bathroom* OK A-dog. What are you gonna do? That babe won't go out with you until you start acting different. *scoffs and rolls his eyes* Just like every other chick. But seriously, what's wrong with her! Who wouldn't want some of me? I'm hot! Are you really gonna change this big mess of hotness for that babe? Well, she is smokin'! *smiles big and nods a little* That's for sure! But would I leave ma boys for her? She's just a chick…***looks away from the mirror* **But what if she's not just a girl? I mean, I can't stop thinking about her…And I feel different around her…She's not like other girls, not at all. She's…*smiles* better. ***looks in the mirror*** Woah A-dog! Are you seriously crushing on this chick? You can't be. You haven't liked anyone since…since… Amelia. **_(3)_*shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts* **So, A-dog? Are you gonna change for this chick or stay with your boys and wonder… ***thinks* *looks away from the mirror* **I can always get my friends back but I may never see this girl again… *smiles* ***looks back in the mirror* **Buckle-up, _Austin_, you're going for a ride.

* * *

**Things To Know**  
_**(1)** "Last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise that won't happen again. Do I attr-Oops, Sorry. Little song moment there. Anyone listen to Mika?_  
_**(2)** Ha. Anyone remember a part like this in "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius"? Hm? Anyone? Just me? OK._  
_**(3)** Hmmm...Amelia, eh? P.S. This is a character I made-up._  
_-OK, so I was trying to do something with the whole mirror thing. Did anyone get what I was doing? If you do, you get a shiny quarter. :)8_

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Austin & Ally's characters, though it would be cool if I did. But then again, I would be a terrible writer.

**Reviews**

_**Astrawberry11:**_ OK. I held-up my end of the bargain, you're turn. P.S. Nice PenName. :)8

_**LoveShipper:**_ Yes, I know that. As I said before, I needed them to do something unmoral but do it without swearing and saying inappropriate things. Mock me all you want, I'm holding my ground on it. Also, I do better (I hope) with that as the story goes on. Oh, and if you liked what she did in the last chapter, I hope you liked what I did in this one.

_**queenc1:**_ Soon enough?

**_I also got a review from a guest so...Thankyou!_**

**JoeyJar99's Message:  
I wasn't planning on updating but people asked me to, so I'm updating this story (obviously because you're reading it right now), _True Love's Kiss_ and _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I do take constructive criticism. But please remember, there is a difference between constructive criticism and being just plain mean (not that I think you guys would be mean. You guys are awesome! :D8 )  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


End file.
